vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Travis Touchdown
|-|NMH= |-|NMH 2= |-|Travis Strikes Again= Summary Travis Touchdown is the protagonist and antihero of the Wii Game "No More Heroes". A professional American Assassin and stereotypical Otaku, Travis wields a Beam Katana (which closely resembles a Light Saber) to fight other Assassins in Ranked Matches created by the UAA (United Assassins Association). He reached Rank 1, not once, but twice before officially retiring from killing. He is also nicknamed "The Crownless King" or "No More Hero" because he gave up his title of No. 1 in the first game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A | Low 7-C | Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly higher Name: Travis Touchdown, nicknamed "Crownless King" and "No More Hero" Origin: No More Heroes Gender: Male Age: 27 years old, 30 years old in the second game, 37 in Travis Strikes Again Classification: Professional Assassin, Wrestler, Otaku Powers and Abilities: |-|NMH1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Mostly different types of swords), Martial Arts (Mostly with suplexes and grapples), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a tiger), Energy Projection (can fire energy bolts whilst in Dark side mode), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Broke the fourth wall with Jeane and Henry), Time Manipulation (Not combat applicable. Fast forwarded the game when Jeane explained her backstory), Instinctive Reaction (Stated to be moving with instincts), Aura (Has unspeakable aura during his fight against Bad Girl), Vehicular Mastery, Statistics Amplification and Perception Manipulation (Can increase his power and slow down his perception of time), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (His emotions are shut off when he fights) and Electricity Manipulation (Can take Destroyman's electricity) |-|NMH2=Same plus Summoning (Able to summon his mech), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Able to break out Chloe's control), Fire Manipulation (Can take Helm's flames), Status Effect Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist getting out into coma), Madness Manipulation (Didn't go mad by Chloe's cries) and Poison Manipulation (Able to wear the Chloe's poison off over time) |-|Travis Strikes Again=Same plus Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Gas Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Via gas/bombs), Energy Absorption, Life Drain, Telekinetic Binding (Opponents only), Gravity Manipulation (Can make an area heavy enough to slow opponents or pull opponents to a center point), Healing, Invisibility, Barrier Creation (Can create an instant wall in front of him to take damage/Block opponents), Projectile Ejection, Transformation (Into Travisman if Badman is with Travis), Resurrection and Immortality (Type 4, 8 and 9; His data is within the Death Glove and automatically resurrect to a check point as long as his data in the Death Glove still exists), Status Effect Inducement, Empowerment (The more he kills, the more he does damage), Earth Manipulation (Can move the earth as it is tiles), Immersion (Can enter video games), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit data and bugs), Resurrection Negation (Killed Brain Buster Jr. who couldn't die because of continue system), Teleportation (Can teleport by connecting parts of real world to game world), Information Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Can merge real world and game world to let the bugs enter the real world), Can walk on water, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Can resist death drive's effects which cause extreme fear, rage and mental stress to an individual), Time Manipulation (Can move normally in Yojohan where time moves backwards), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Can survive in outer space though he still needs oxygen) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Able to match Peace. Could be able to block explosion of a grenade and survive landmines as seen in fight against Holly Summers) | Small Town level (Can block lasers that would destroy a part of a small town with his Beam Katana and can fight Henry who cut down Dr. Letz Shake) | Small Town level (Should be as strong if not stronger than his MH1 self) | At least Small Town level (Can harm those who can harm him and fought against Badman as seen in the trailer), possibly higher (Suplexed DaeDri who is stated to be able to destroy the world and is stated to be able to fight against Mr. Wormhole who is also stated to be able to destroy the world. Won against Eighth Hearts who is stated to be able to help Garcia to destroy 4th dimension with his skull gun) Speed: Transonic (Able to perceive and block Peace's shots) | Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with the Mach 13 elephant cannon which is stated to be around Mach 13) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought several assassins that should been as fast if not faster than MacDonald's mech, who can keep up with his own mech) with Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed (Can dodge Vladimir's lasers) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed (Can dodge lightning and should be as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Able to suplex adults ranging in weight around his size) | Athletic Human | Class K (Can fight giant robot at the size of the big part of the skyscraper) | Class M (Suplexed DaeDri who dwarfs an entire town) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class | Small Town Class | Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly higher (Clashed with Badman blow to blow) Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Able to block and survive Peace's explosion bullets) | Small Town level (Can survive beams and rockets that could've blown someone to pieces) | Small Town level (Should be as durable if not more durable than his NMH1 self) | At least Small Town level, possibly higher (Was unscathed by the attack that destroyed an entire city and sunk area around it below sea level, though he is at the upper floors) Stamina: Extremely High: Can swim from Texas to Japan. Range: Extended melee range; higher with the Peony Standard Equipment: Standard Beam Katana Mk-|, model Tsubaki, nicknamed Blood Berry (With upgrades Mk-II, and Mk-III), Duel Beam Katanas called Rose Nasty, and an Extra-Long Beam Katana called the Peony. he also has a Rocket powered Motorcycle called Schpeltiger and a giant Robot called the Glastonbury. Intelligence: Quite intelligent despite having been tricked multiple times. Able to trick several assassins. Weaknesses: Slightly Overconfident and can be fooled by typical cheap tricks such as the Joybuzzer (Only powerful enough to knock someone out), Travis's beam katanas also have a limited charge in which he must rapidly shake the weapon in order for it to stay charged, though it only takes less than 3 seconds to fully charge it once again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Death Blow: Name says it all. Travis does a killing blow that kills normal goons (Though strong people like the ranked assassins can take more than one killing blow) Dark Side Mode: A sort of trance that Travis enters after matching three slot icons following up a successful deathblow. The name of each Trance he goes in are named after the signature move (except Cherry) of each character of the in-game anime Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly (This anime is not real) * Strawberry on the Shortcake: After matching three grasshopper icons, Travis's hair glows bright yellow and his beam katana becomes highly charged. The screen will get blurry and Travis's speed grows exponentially * Blueberry Cheese Brownie: After matching three bell icons, Travis can fire waves of energy from his beam katana to annihilate foes * Cranberry Chocolate Sundae: After matching three Bar icons, the colors will drain from the screen into a classic monochrome scheme. Travis will only walk in this trance but Travis will become more brutal in this state. From chopping off people's arms, stabbing a crawling enemy in the pelvis, or just straight up tearing them apart; Travis will brutalize anyone. (in No More Heroes 2, Travis will transform into a Tiger if he matches three bars instead) * Anarchy in the Galaxy: By matching three 7's in the slot, time will seem to stop as Travis unleashes a hot pink energy that vaporizes all enemies near him. * Cherry: After matching three Cherry icons, any enemies nearby will slow down making it easier for Travis to kill them Ecstasy Mode: After fighting for a while, Travis will get excited and have an adrenaline rush that enhances his strength and speed for a short period of time (Not to be confused with Dark Side Mode) Suplexes: After stunning an enemy, Travis will go and do a suplex. He can also do a lethal version of his suplex by throwing his beam katana in the air so that it will land on the floored enemy and stab them. Travis has many variations of the suplex. Spin Attack: Travis winds his sword behind him then releases a 360-degree horizontal sword slash. Hurricane Spin Attack: Travis winds his sword behind him, similar to the regular Spin Attack, but released attack causes Travis to spin around like a top for a few seconds. Key: Early Game NMH1 | Endgame NMH1 | NMH2 | Travis Strikes Again Gallery Trav2.png Trav1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:No More Heroes Category:Nintendo Category:Suda51 Category:Wrestlers Category:Sword Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Married Characters Category:Data Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Perception Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users